2phetaliafandomcom-20200223-history
China
2P! China is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "another color". His appearance and personality is not, however, very well known and is one of the least developed Second Players. His general design is based off the 2P! Nyotalia China and, more rarely, 1P! Nyotalia China (as 2P! Nyotalia China has some similarities to 1P!China). His human name varies, but is usually Wang Zao or Xiao Long. Some fans also call him Yang Zao (Instead of 'Xiao', since 'xiao' means 'little' in Chinese), Wang Yang (as in Yinyang) or Wang Baozi. Sometimes his surname is changed to Zhang. As no one has really agreed on a set design, no one has decided on a set name either, and each interpetation has a different name. Appearance 2P!China's appearance does not have much variation from his counterpart. His hair is either in a ponytail or mid neck length, and his eyes are usually portrayed as either brown or red, and shaped like 1P! Japan's eyes. Some fans depict him wearing a red or black Changshan, which sometimes lacks his counterpart's long sleeves and is often unbuttoned from the neck. He wears a Chinese military cap with a colors that vary from black to red, which may also depict the Kuomintang sun, or the initial hammer and sickle, which is the Communist symbol. In alternate outfits, for some reason, he has a tendency to look like Shintaro from a separate series, Kagerou Project. Sometimes he is shown with a black tattoo of a Chinese Dragon on his left arm like how 1p China has a scar on his back.This, however, is probably only a coincidence. Personality 2P!China's personality varies depending on the depicter: #He is openly compassionate, and lacking the irritable moods of his counterpart. This variation is kind and soft spoken, and does things out of concern. He is cheerful, friendly, and loud. #He is quiet with a strong "face". He does not let his emotions show, and refuses to act under dishonor. He prefers to act for the good of the whole, rather than the individual, by any means necessary. He does not take insult lightly. He does not act for the "lower class" which often makes him seem arrogant, and does not openly announce his opinion. #He is quiet, controlling and manipulative. He prefers things his way, and will do anything to make it so. He is not afraid of stating his opinion, though quietly. #He is an extreme tsundere towards everybody except for Yao. He decided that he didn't ever want to see his face again after the first few meetings. Cute things are disgusting to him, yet he keeps a red panda. He always wants things his way and he'll get it by any means. If anybody crosses him, he will attempt to get even or worse. Violence does not seem to disturb him, much like the rest of the 2Ps. #He is strategic and a loner. He's rather stubborn and paranoid. It seems his mind is stuck in WW2/The Opium War forever; he can't help but do everything as if a war is happening. He'll declare war at the slightest objection to his plans. He is considered a kuudere. #He's a mix between a tsundere and a kuudere. Towards some people, he'll blush at every little compliment, but towards others, he'll brush them off with a steely glare. He'll insist that he's not lonely, then hide in a corner and cry silently at his loneliness. #He's flirty, easygoing and honest. He likes pandas and Hello Kitty, like his counterpart, but he prefers red pandas because he thinks they're cuter, to the point that he fanboys over them openly. He has leadership qualities, but he doesn't acknowledge it, let alone boast about it. Still, all of his younger siblings treat him with deep respect and will do anything he asks. He likes quiet, introvert-like girls, rather than "sexy" women or tsundere girls. He finds girls who push him away at first, only to fall in love with him anyway intruiging. He's often 'not '''a girl's first choice, and he enjoys a challenge. His military cap means a lot to him, as someone important gave it to him. He's a anime fan and wishes he could draw it. He doesn't think education is important. He's a cute drunk - when he's intoxicated, he'll purr and act like an overly affectionate cat. He might kiss you and/or tell you sweet things, which he truly means deep down. He'd rather not be friends with overly stoic or poker-faced people. (The only exception is 2P!Japan. He thinks he's cool.) He never gets embarrased, nor is he easily angered. He's also mischievous and is a prankster. He can still have murderous intents, but is less serious than some other 2P! characters. Some of his interpretations consider 2P!China as an opium addict; though unlike his counterpart, other interests can include weaponry and combat; 2P!China is usually playing with knives. swords, or guns. Through experimentation on wild plants like Shen Long, he has gained a decent knowledge on different properties of plants, but some say he only uses it for poisoning some meat baozi. Some consider him as the "king of (poisoned) steamed buns" and piles a lifetime supply of them in his closet. When bored, he will begin to orchestrate plots and schemes of ruling the world in his head. No further action has been taken, but when he starts, surely it will be the apocalypse of mankind. Common 2P! Traits It is common for the Second Player to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. 2P!China is at times portrayed using poisons and small assassin weapons, along with guns (and a lot of baozi). Sometimes he is shown with a butcher knife, like both of the Nyotalia counterparts of 1P!China. Sketch There was a sketch released on Himaruya's blog, but it was never official and did not become canon as the sketch was not finalized. The sketch was under the 2P! files. The first concept is him with short hair; he wears a military uniform with bandages around his ankles and a military-style hat with a brim. This concept carries a bayonet/rifle type weapon. The other concept is him with longer hair than his 1P! counterpart with only part of it drawn back into a ponytail. He wears extravagant jeweled outfit and appears to be holding a jeweled sword. It seems as though he is wearing a decadent cape that pools around him when he sits down. Trivia * There runs a theory that Shintaro from Kagerou Project may be related to him in strange ways, although this is not possible. * If there happens to be a construction site nearby, he will also attempt to take some steel for himself so that he could decorate his mancave. * In some depictions, he prefers his steel to be in the 500 series in the SAE steel grades because they are heat resistant. * Some people think you should treat him like the way people do towards strangers: Don't ''ever take food from him. * A headcanon is that he is currently draining the funds of Senpai Academy for buying opium even though he's quite rich himself. * All of the main headcannons for Yang Zao (number 7 on the personailty list) can be found here: http://xyourhero.deviantart.com/journal/2P-China-Headcanons-The-Opium-Addict-518708798 * From a few fans' point of view, 2P Ene from Kagepro is his potential new waifu and he has a daughter with an unknown being named Shinzi. It may be possible that he gave birth to her through sheer willpower kinda like the way Athena was created by Zeus. He may be interested in Yukira, a mafia cyborg girl as well. Who knows where his heart lies...? * Some think he lost the Opium War, and that he has an English accent rather than a Chinese one. * The second sketch of China released by Himaruya can be considered a '3P'. * To some people, he is also known for his tendency to rip posters of Yao, his 1P! counterpart. * In some fans' imagination, he is featured in many visual novels as a side antagonist where he tries to force his daughter, Shinzi, to become a "senpai." Some other characters helping him along the way are a flying sock, a star, a deer, an elephant, and a waffle. * On the askblog 'ask-2p-china-wang-yu' (Tumblr), 2P! Taiwan and 2P! Hong Kong live in his house and won't become independent, no matter how much 2P! China pesters them. * As you can see from all of the above trivia, 2P China's design has gone all over the place. As no one can really agree on a set design for him, there are quite a lot of 2P China askblogs. Gallery 2p5.jpg Tumblr m475nwd3iy1r1sad5o1 500.png Tumblr m4dycfJ4Tu1rpysya.png 2p_china_.png 2p china.jpg Category:Male